Save Me From The Loveless Life
by Cruelly Love
Summary: Elena Gilbert is married to the rich but possessive and abusive Klaus Mikaelson, she is caught in a life without future, a life that's not worth the living, until Stefan Salvatore, her personal hero, comes along. Will he be able to save her from the cruel beast? AU/AH Maroline/Bamon / On the edge of T Ration cause of domestic violence
1. But it was just a jacket

**Okay, I know I promised myself a break. But... meh. Here I am again. I just needed to get this out of my system before the day is over. It's almost eleven o'clock here. And I actually am tired yep. But I got it out and hope you'll enjoy it. **

**It's an AU/AH story. I was listening to a song and I don't have any clue how, but this idea popped up on my head. I first wanted to make it with Damon instead of Klaus, but that wouldn't be possible because they are Brothers, Damon and Stefan. I wanted the first chapter to be just sooo much longer, but it didn't go as I though, so you have a little shorter chapter now. I hope you enjoy it anyways, of course. **

**In this story I wanna show some Hero Stefan, again. After the Ripper season we had with him now, which was very interesting, I'm really not complaining. But well, our Hero was just missing, and here we go.. having him back. **

**I rated the story T for now. You guys have to tell me if this is still T. Please please. Tell me in your reviews. **

**And now read and ENJOY my new story. I hope you'll have fun reading it.**

* * *

"I'll take a coffee, without milk or sugar." Klaus said absentmindedly while typing something on his phone.

Stefan wrote his order quickly down on the paper he was holding before he shifted his gaze over to the woman next to him, she really was a beauty, her flat, dark brown hair falling softly down the shoulders of her slender frame and her chocolate orbs, in which you could drown in looking up at him now. She looked young, a lot younger than the man she was here with.

"And for the Lady?" Stefan asked, smiling politely as always as he tapped his pen on his paper, ready to take the girls order as well.

But before Elena could say anything, Klaus jumped in again. "Nothing for her." he murmured, still busy with his phone.

A soft frown showed up on Stefan's forehead, because the girl really didn't seem to agree with her accompaniment on this point, from the way she looked at him now.

Her eyes looked angry at first but Stefan could see how that anger shrunk within seconds and she gave up glaring at him.

"That's all?" Stefan asked, the smile he had previously wearing on his lips disappearing as he looked at Elena again. She definitively looked like she wanted something.

But it wasn't Stefan's business, so he turned around on his heel and walked back into the kitchen, giving the order away.

"Klaus, I could need a coffee as well, you held me up all night." Elena hissed at him, shifting closer to him to grab his phone out of his hand.

But this only caused a dark, somehow devilish chuckle from him. "Oh, I remember last night just too well, baby." he grinned at her wickedly and she rolled her eyes. "But I've no time for you sipping a coffee, I have to be in the company in twenty minutes."

He took his phone back out of her hand and gave her a last smirk before shifting all his attention back to the display.

Elena huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. He was unbelievable.

His coffee was soon on their table and Klaus paid before he grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her up with him. But she struggled. "Wait, I need the ladies." she told him. Huffing again.

Klaus sighed in annoyance and turned to frown at her. "Now?" he asked, letting go of her arm.

"Yes!" she said, nodding her head as she stepped back.

"Fine, but hurry up." Klaus mumbled and leaned against the white wall. "I don't wanna be late."

This was all he cared about, his work. And Elena, his actual wife, was more like a puppy to him, that seemed to annoy him most of the time, anyway. He treated her like crap, and she absolutely hated that fact, but she could not do any single thing about it. She was his.

She made her way over to the woman's bathroom, opened the door, and took the first cabin of three. She got her 'business' quickly done before she went out again to check her hair in the mirror. She rubbed her eyes softly and yawned a little, she had been with Klaus all night, he was like a lion when it came to sex. He only cared about satisfying his own needs, and took rarely a 'no' as answer in bed.

Elena dived her hand in her purse and pulled her lipstick out to apply it new on her lips, before she straightened her skirt again and walked out of the ladies.

"Finally.." Klaus rolled his eyes and pulled her with him by her arm again. "The limo is already waiting." he grumbled and pushed Elena harshly out of the Diner.

They got into the car and drove off.

Lana Del Rey was playing in the background of the limo, Klaus loved her. He adored her lips and Elena had bought him the album to his birthday, he hadn't stopped listening to it since then. 'Summertime Sadness' was one of his favorite songs, he just couldn't get enough of it. Elena preferred 'Born To Die' though. Because that was how she had felt the last two years, as if she was born to die.

She was comfortably sitting in her seat as she felt his hand wrap around her arm again, dragging her closer to him again until she was sitting right next to him.

The following move was just too familiar for Elena. He lifted her leg up and pulled her on his lap so that her legs were on each side of him and her skirt was being shoved up her thighs.

His head leaned in and his lips landed on her neck, before he started to talk again. "You drive me crazy in skirts, you know that, right?"

Two years now and she still hated how he touched her, like she was an object, to possess. Elena shut her eyes close and tried to survive the moment because she knew they'd stop at his firma every second, anyway.

And just as his hand's slipped under the material of her skirt, the limo stopped and the driver told them they were there.

A deep growl in disapproval grumbled in Klaus' throat as he shoved Elena's body off of his and got out. "See you home." was the last she heard from him before the car door fell lock again.

"Home, James." Elena yelled softly forwards as she pulled her skirt back down her legs again and wiped the feeling of Klaus' lips off of her neck.

She clearly needed a shower once she was home. She felt dirty as always after being touched by her husband. It was so ironic, marriage was supposed to be built up on love and trust, but Elena's was built up on hate, disgust, doubts, trouble and most of all, pain.

* * *

"Stefan!" someone yelled from the table where he'd just waited the woman and the man with the phone. "Your guests forgot something."

Stefan stepped out of the kitchen and saw that his workmate Matt had called him, he was holding up a red jacket.

Matt, his friend and favorite co-worker, he was in a relationship with a girl named Caroline Forbes, she was some sort of it-girl, or whatever. Stefan had never met her, all he knew about her came from magazines and the tv.

Stefan made his way over to him and took it from him, looking at it for a moment before his eyes flew back to Matt. "I'll take care of it." he promised and took the jacket with him.

After work, he was on his way to the bus-station as he searched through the jacket to find something useful, a wallet fell out and right into his hands.

'_Elena Gilbert' _

_99 Maple Lane Mystic Falls_

He looked at the photo and it was the girl from the table. Perfect, her address was even on it.

Half an hour later and he stood in front of her door. About to knock on it, but he was hesitating. She had a boyfriend, or at least that's what it seemed like, but he found her wonderful, she had something on her. He just needed to know her.

So he raised his hand and knocked three times gently on her front door, hoping she would open it. He had to admit, this house was gorgeous. The garden looked like a wonderland. It was just perfect, like one of this house of Desperate Housewives, the show that his brothers girlfriend was watching sometimes.

He eyed the house and it's windows a little more, wondering if only she lived here as a voice broke through to him and ripped him out of his thoughts.

"Hello? How can I help you?" she asked him. And he looked up at her brown doe eyes.

He struggled a moment with himself, getting lost in her eyes before his body was ready to talk to her. "Umm, I found your jacket." he said, lifting it up for her to see.

"Oh." Elena noted, looking down at her red Prada jacket in his hands.

The first thought that ran through her; 'How did he know where I live?' but her eyes then caught her wallet in his hands and she sighed with relief.

"Well come in then." she offered him, waving Stefan inside of the palace she was living in.

It was the waiter, she had read his name-card, but she couldn't remember it at all, something with Salvodre, or Latore, she thought to herself.

Stefan took a step inside the house and she led him quickly to the living room area. Two long white couches, a fireplace and a few little tables were filling it.

Stefan guessed this wasn't the actually living room because there was no tv in here, and no one lived without a tv this years.

Suddenly a woman came from another room as Stefan sat down with Elena. The woman seemed old and she was from somewhere else, India maybe.

"Can I bring you something, Mrs. Mikaelson?" she asked Elena, smiling softly.

But Elena shook her head, smiling warmly back at her as she waved her away. "No thanks, Rosa." She then turned back to Stefan. "I'm so thankful that you brought me the jacket back, Mr..." she trailed off, waiting for him to answer as she couldn't help it but stare at his handsome features.

"Salvatore, my name is Salvatore." Stefan nodded at her, his lips curling up in a smile as his green eyes met her brown ones. "And you're welcome."

Elena wasn't able to keep her eyes off his lips while he spoke and when he finished his sentence, he ran his tongue slowly over his lips, and it sent shivers down her body. She hadn't seen a man this good looking in month, Klaus kept her captive in here, she wasn't even allowed to work anymore.

Her husband was way too jealous. When once a man had starred after her, Klaus had beat the living shit out of him in the middle of a crowded street. Just good that he has enough money to pay the best lawyers of the country.

The glances hadn't stayed unnoticed by Stefan, though and his lips were rolling up into a smirk now. Which made Elena realize that she was actually starring at him like a teenager that had a crush on him, so she quickly gazed down to her hands in her lap and bit her lip in embarrassment.

And as if this situation wasn't enough already, abruptly swung the front door open with a crash against the wall. Klaus was home.

A wave of fear ran through Elena's whole body, from head to toe and back. Everything in her went numb, her eyes locked on the direction of the door and her hand's tensed up, clutching to her own shirt. The only thing she could do was swallow hard.

After the little shock that caught Stefan by the noise of the door slamming against something he finally shifted to look at Elena and his eyebrows went together into a deep frown, she was sitting there stiff, quiet, pale white and looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

Before Stefan could think anymore about the situation, Klaus stood in the room, frowning at the both of them.

His stare shuffled over to look at Elena. "Darling, are you throwing parties without me again?" he asked through clenched teeth, glaring angrily at her.

Elena needed a moment before she could get herself to open her mouth. "He.. He j-just brought m-m.. my jacket over." she stuttered out.

God, no. Why. Why did he have to catch her with him here. He'd think the worst again, that she cheated on him, that she slept with him, that she touched him, or even worse that he touched her.

"So, that's what it called now?" he asked, more to himself then to them and shook his head at her in disbelief.

It was silent for a moment, but Stefan then stood up. "I don't know what's going on here right now, but I can assure you that I was just bring the jacket back." he told Klaus, in a defensive way. He didn't do anything with Elena. What was this man playing on?

"Yeah, yeah. Cut the crap." Klaus said, waving a hand around to improve the affect to show how annoyed he already was with Stefan as he stepped forward, so that they were standing chest to chest now. "You better go home now, I'll need to have a little talk with my wife." he explained and Stefan thought for a moment to see a wicked grin on Klaus' lips, but it vanished too quick for him, again.

Stefan looked back over his shoulder to see Elena.

Another shock paced through his body as I saw her. Her bottom lip as almost quivering, she already fought to keep her tears in bay and her eyes pleaded him to stay, to not leave her with this man, her husband.

Klaus wasn't even as muscular as Stefan, it would be no deal to take him, but this meant trouble, and he'd clearly had enough of that in his life anyway. The man in front of him had money, and the funds to take Stefan down.

So he decided to leave, with a deep, almost sad sigh, he stepped aside, giving Klaus a clear view of Elena, who looked like she'd break apart every second.

Klaus' lips escaped a soft laugh and he patted Stefan shoulder. "Rosa!" he yelled. "Led the gentleman outside, please. And then go and get me a new bottle of whiskey, when you're already on your way out." he smiled at the Indian woman, not giving Elena another look until Stefan and Rose were out of the house.

Strong, that's what she needed to be now. Because Elena could watch the anger and jealousy grow in Klaus' eyes again. She rolled her hand's up to fists and was ready to take it. No matter what she would have to receive this evening, he would take it and try to deal with it.

He couldn't believe Elena was seeing another man. And then this sloppy waiter from the Diner? He was nothing, what could he offer Elena? Nothing.

This had probably been the actual reason why Elena had wanted to go to the freaking woman's bathroom, because she gave him her address, or number.

Klaus walked slowly towards her, laughing humorlessly to himself as he did so and as he reached her, his arm lifted quickly and his hand slammed roughly against her cheek.

It didn't caught her by surprise, but she still yelp out loudly, flying down onto the couch next to them.

"You don't make a fool out of my by sleeping with other men!" Klaus yelled angrily down at her. Before he reached down and grabbed a tight hold of some of Elena's hair to pull her up again.

Another scream came from her as he did so. Echoing through the whole house. He had got her pretty bad, a few hairs were even being ripped out by his force.

The windows of the house where just slightly open and Elena's last scream was loud enough for Stefan's ears to be heard, he turned in a flash of a second around and stared at the white, oh-so-perfect house. He really believed this was perfect, until he met Klaus. The real Klaus.

But the housemaid pulled him to her. "No, boy. Go." she told him.

But Stefan struggled away from her carefully not to hurt her in the progress. What was this woman talking? He had to help Elena, she was in this situation because of him, well, kind of. It was his fault.

Maybe he shouldn't have brought her the jacket back, maybe she would have noticed that it was lost and would have come by herself to search for it. But no, Stefan had to get to know her, he just had to go back and search for the girl with the pretty brown eyes. And she was living with a beast, he had figured that out now.

The beauty and the best. But why the hell did she stay with him anyway? The fear that he had seen in her eyes told him that this wasn't the first time she got this... punishment.

Why was she staying with a man that treated her like shit? Because he had money? Stefan really, really hoped that the money wasn't the reason. Because no matter what Klaus would buy Elena, it wasn't enough in return for what pain she had to go through, to get it.

"But we have to help her!" he told Rosa quickly, shaking his head at her in disbelief.

"You cannot." she answered him, her words dripping with sadness as she hung her head.

Stefan couldn't believe it, Elena was being abused in there and no one said a word. It made Stefan sick, so he took off and ran back to the front door, ignoring Rosa who was yelling after him. His feet dragged him back to the house, and no one could stop it. He'd help her, no matter what. He would help the poor woman in there, and not just because it had been his fault that she was getting hit in there, but also because Stefan couldn't stand it when men, strong men, laid their hands on woman like Elena. So fragile and beautiful.

And finally he reached the house and could look through the living room window.

* * *

**You are done. *sigh* Phew. And what do you think? Please, I love reviews, more than anything. Because if I get reviewed then I know what you all think... **

**It was pretty hard for me to write the fighting scene between Klaus and Elena. Because I'm not a big fan of men against woman. But it's for the story. And so I got it over. he he he. **

**Please, tell me what you think, about the whole story. About Stefan and Elena, about Klaus. About Matt and Caroline. Oh, and you'll see Damon's girlfriend Bonnie and him later too, just so by the way. **

**Good, I love you for reading, I really do, and now get to work and please, please, please _REVIEW_, tell me what you think, _FOLLOW,_ if you'd like to know what happens next, _FAVORITE_ if you like or love the story already, and _TELL ME IF IT'S STILL T RATION! _**


	2. It's my life

**And I'm back, with a new update. Good? Yes. Hahahah. **

**Sooo, I loved your reviews soo much. I'm gad that you're all interested in the story and that you love/like it. **

**This next chapter starts where we left off, so enjoy it. ;** **

**And don't forget to tell me what you think. **

* * *

_And finally he reached the house and could look through the living room window._

Stefan peeked through the window and caught a glimpse of Klaus yelling at the whimpering, shaking and slightly crying Elena. She was begging him to stop, trying to explain the situation, but it all didn't seem to help or even get to him as he reached back again to slam her down once more.

The rage in Stefan broke out and he looked over to the door to see if he could get in through it, but no. Rosa had it locked.

Another scream of pain ripped out of Elena and through Stefan, he was feeling her pain. Her screams and whimpers made him sad. But the anger took over and as Stefan gazed through the glass again, he spotted the backdoor, which was open.

He rushed away, in the direction of the door, determined to get Elena out of there.

Klaus jerked Elena up by her arm, his grip tight as iron, this would bring her another bruise, Elena was sure.

"You bitch. You can be glad," he barked angrily in her face. "I give you everything, you should be thanking me." he was breathless, and so was Elena. She had gone numb after the first few punches, but she couldn't stop crying, tears were streaming down her red, blood strained face.

He gave her everything, a house, money, clothes, friends that she didn't like and pain. The thing she received the most was pain. That's what he called 'everything'. But it was nothing to her, nothing but worthless.

A hand grabbed her by her neck and ripped her towards him, Klaus was smirking right into her face. "I hope you learned your lesson." he spit out and chuckled exhausted.

Elena shut her eyes and forced a little nod with her head to gesture him that she agreed, she had learned her lesson. But suddenly Stefan's voice broke in and the backdoor slammed completely open.

"Let her go!" he shouted at Klaus. And for the first time in month, Elena thought she felt somewhat relived.

He came back for her. To help her, to save her. Risking his own health to make sure she'll be okay. Elena new from the first second that this man was different to the others.

"Look who's back.." Klaus murmured closely to Elena's ear, wrapping both of his arms around her, squeezing her violently, so that her already hurt sides delivered her some more pain and she yelped again. Making Stefan wince at only the sound of the torture.

Stefan stepped forward, he had to get her out of his arms. "I said, let her go." he grunt out.

Slowly a smirk curled up on Klaus' lips and he watched Stefan closely. "She's mine, so I suggest you to get lost." he said, laughing humorlessly as he shook his head at Stefan and pulled Elena closer to his body.

She wanted to get away from him, for her own sake and Stefan's, but she wasn't strong enough, it was hard enough to try to stay conscious, but she turned her head, found Stefan standing on the other end of the room and when he looked at her, with such self-confidence, she knew she was as good as save.

And just when their eyes met, and Stefan saw how much Elena counted on him, and how much she trusted him, he stormed forward and tackled Klaus to the ground, banging Elena down with them. They hit the ground.

Stefan didn't have a clear plan of how to get Klaus off, but the affect that his previous move was supposed to bring, had worked, Klaus had let go of the girl to get Stefan off of himself. And now she was a little saver as before.

Stefan freed his right hand out of Klaus' grasp and shoved Elena a few inches away from them.

The neck, that was the point Stefan needed to hit to knock Klaus out, but his rivale seemed to be just as good in fighting as he was, so it took him a while until he finally had access to his neck, he grabbed him and slammed his head down on the ground, once, twice and now he had the time to turn Klaus' head around and crash his fist in the curve of his neck. Klaus was unconscious, finally.

Relief kicked in and Stefan struggled up, looking at the body under him in disgust. Before he shifted his eyes over to Elena, the hit on the ground had made it all worse, she was unconscious as well, but save now.

Stefan walked over to her and pulled her up on his arms, throwing her arms around his neck before he left the house. The house of hell.

He would have to walk her home, he couldn't need a taxi drive that asked him questions or even called the police.

* * *

Quiet voices, that was everything Elena noticed as she woke up. It was dark, she couldn't see anything and her hands were to heavy for her to lift them.

"She'll be okay. Trust me." a female voice spoke.

"But.." this voice was just too familiar, it was Stefan's.

"No, believe me brother, my girl made her job." Another unknown male voice cut through the room and the man then chuckled.

Stefan looked at his brother and Bonnie, a frown playing on his lips, he bit into his lower lip, chewing a little on it. He was so full of concern, but he should trsut Bonnie, she was a nurse, she knew what was best.

"Good, but Damon, could you get her a glass water, for when she wakes up?" Stefan asked him, and his brother nodded before he wandered away into the kitchen.

Bonnie smiled at Stefan. "But, where did you find her anyways?" she asked him. And he wondered if he could tell her, he was sure Bonnie wouldn't tell anyone, she was trustworthy, but Stefan wasn't sure if Elena would be okay with it, so he kept his mouth shut and shook his head at her. The only thing that he told Bonnie and Damon, was that Stefan had saved her from her abusive husband.

"Sorry, I can't tell you just yet." he mumbled and looked over to Elena's body, that was still laying in his bed, as he noticed that her hand moved, just slightly.

He paced over to her. "Hey.." he said softly and took the blindfold, that was wrapped around her head, away from her eyes. "Are you awake?" he asked her smiling.

And then the light hit her eyes, Elena hadn't noticed that her eyes were covered, but when her eyes flattered open she saw Stefan, and behind him a black woman, they both were smiling at her. But Stefan's smile was dripping with worry, worry about her.

She eyed his face for a minute or two, took in all the small bruises he had himself, before she lifted her hand and rubber her still pounding head.

Bonnie stepped forward to her. "Do you need an aspirin?" she asked her slowly. Wondering if Elena was even able to hear her.

"No, no. Thank you. I'm fine.." she murmured and tried to sit up. But it was too hard, so she grabbed Stefan's shoulders for support, and as if he could read minds, he reached out and steadied her with his arms, resting his hand's carefully on her back to help her.

"Wow, wow. Slow..." Stefan laughed quietly and rested Elena against his body.

The other man came back and had the glass water for her in his hand. God, who were all this people, where was she, and why were they all that nice?

Damon placed the water next to Elena on a table and stretched his hand out to greet her. "Hi, I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." he said, smirking at her warmly.

Elena hesitantly took his hand, shook it and put all the effort she had into a smile. "I'm Elena." she said quietly.

"Nice to meet you," Damon said before he pulled the black woman to him. "This is Bonnie, my girl." he chuckled proudly, pecking Bonnie's temple.

She leaned closer and gave Elena her hand as well.

"You're all too nice, thank you." Elena noted and leaned her head on Stefan's shoulder. She was still so tired, and everything hurt. It was as if she was way too drunk and hangover in one.

Stefan stroked her gently over the hair. "Do you want to sleep?" he asked Elena, tightening his arms around her frame slowly. She'd never felt this save, far away from her husband and in good arms. But she knew that she couldn't stay.

"I actually have to go home, to be honest." she said, shaking her head a little.

Bonnie, Damon and especially Stefan's jaw dropped.

He fell out of all clouds. She wanted to go back to him. To the bastard that had trimmed her like this. Stefan thought maybe his brain didn't work right, or he was dreaming, or he hadn't heard right, or something else, but he was sure that she hadn't said what he had just heard, because no sane person would go back into that house after yesterday.

But she was about to make the mistake of the century.

Damon popped in and ripped Stefan out of his thoughts. "You wanna go back? To the man that did..." he pointed at her face. "..this.. to you?" he asked her, his voice full of disbelief.

Elena knew they wouldn't understand her, she hadn't thought they could. No, no one understood her.

She gave Damon a nod. "Exactly."

"Bonnie, are you sure her brain didn't get damaged?" Damon hissed out. He seemed to be angry. He stepped away from the bed Elena was laying on and turned around, running his hand's through his messy, black raven hair.

And Bonnie followed him, but only to calm him down. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him to her, talking softly to him about how it's Elena's choice and how they don't know anything about her and her life.

Damon answered that quickly. "No normal girl would live with such a monster." he stated, but he avoided to look at Elena, he didn't mean to say that out loud. He was too impulsive sometimes.

Elena looked up at Stefan. He was just starring at her.

"Could you help me up?" she asked him after a moment. And he seemed to snap back to reality.

He stood up, took her hand and tried to help her up as good as he could until she stood on her own feet again. She was still a little wobbly, but it should work.

The three of them looked disbelieving at Elena.

"Gimme a moment with her?" Stefan asked, peeking at Bonnie and Damon. And they nodded before they left the room.

Elena sighed, knowing exactly what would come now.

"Just.." Stefan huffed to himself in frustration. "Why are you going back to this asshole?" he asked her.

"Stefan. This is my life." she said, shrugging a shoulder as she leaned against a wall. God, her ribs hurt like hell.

"This doesn't answer my question at all." he cocked an eyebrow at her as he watched her. She wasn't ready to leave just yet. She'd fall on her way out of the house. He could see it come.

"I don't have to answer that question. Look, I'm very thankful for everything you did for me, last night and today, you have a very nice family. But I can't stay." she explained to him, and started walking again.

But he stopped her. "Why can't you stay?" he asked her.

Elena tried to find an answer, one that she could say o him. But she couldn't come up with anything good, so she just lied. "Klaus will worry about me. Where I stay?" and she regretted the words once they were out of her mouth. She cursed herself for being such a bad liar.

Stefan just laughed. "Oh yeah, I see how much he worries about you. Especially yesterday."

Elena struggled softly away from Stefan. "Goodbye Stefan, have a nice day." she said and walked out of the room.

Damon and Bonnie were in the kitchen meanwhile. Fighting about Elena and her situation.

"No! We can't let her go back!" Damon almost yelled.

"Damon it's her life, you can't change what she wants. She'll have her reasons." Bonnie said loudly, stepping closer to her man and wrapping her arms around him. "I know girls like her, and believe me, she'll come back." Bonnie nodded up at him.

She'd seen woman like Elena, being abused by her fathers or husbands. It was a pity. But Bonnie knew that once they got help, they would want it again, and she had seen how save Elena felt in Stefan's arms. She was sure they wouldn't have to wait much until she was back.

Damon huffed, sighed and pulled Bonnie into a deep kiss. "What would I do, without you, my angle." he murmured against her lips. And she giggled softly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Let's go back to your brother now." she told him, pulled him out of the kitchen and they made their way back up the stairs to find Stefan alone in his room.

"She left." Stefan said sadly and grabbed Elena's water glass to take a sip.

* * *

**And done. Huhuhu. You got a little Bamon is chapter, and more Stelena. So, yeah.. ahahhaa. **

**Next chapter you'll see how Elena comes back home to Klaus, so keep reading my friends. **

**I love you all so much, thanks for reading and.. **

******now get to work and please, please, please _REVIEW_, tell me what you think, _FOLLOW,_ if you'd like to know what happens next, _FAVORITE_ if you like or love the story. **

******Lots of Love, Cruelly Love. ;* **


	3. She'll be okay

**Quick update, not a long one I know. But I'm a little busy in holidays, sorry. Sooo, let's see.. **

**I really loved all of your reviews, some of you are so interested, and passionate already, I love you. And I love that you all love the couples, good, we haven't got any Matt and Caroline yet. But I just didn't get a chance to write them in, so far. ;) Bonnie and Damon are in this chapter again. So yeah.. tell me what you think.**

**This chapter is about how Elena comes home, and Stefan's thoughts about her leaving. **

**Have FUN reading it, ENJOY the story and never forget to tell me what you think. ;***

* * *

When Elena finally reached her house, she was about to break down once more. The taxi driver that had driven her home had asked her several times if she was okay, or if she needed help, but Elena always just smiled and shook her head at him, assuring him that she was okay.

But now where she stood at his door again, without a key to her own house, she didn't feel that strong anymore, she didn't want to get in there now. Because she knew behind these perfect white walls, which were keeping the perfect charade, there was Klaus, already waiting for her to arrive.

But if she went back to Stefan and the Boarding House now, it would all just get worse. He would get angry with her and he'd find her anyways, so she swallowed before she quickly knocked with her fist against the brown door.

Rosa opened her the door and starred at her in pure surprise, "Miss Mikaelson. You.." she gulped out and Elena felt slightly uncomfortable under her gaze. "You cannot come here.." Rosa murmured, pulling the door closer to herself, afraid Klaus could hear them.

"I need to get in, Rosa." Elena stated, shaking her head at the maid.

But Elena could tel that Rosa wasn't pleased to see her again, not after yesterday.

She felt how the Indian woman studied Elena's face, there was a long scratch over Elena's left eyes, that had appeared after Klaus threw the first punch in her face. The blood on it was dry and Stefan had cleaned her face, but it was an eye-catcher.

Elena shifted under Rosa's eyes before she struggled up the few stairs and through the door. She just needed to get in there, the longer she waited to see Klaus, the worse it would be.

"But he is angry." Rosa told her softly, pulling Elena back by her arm. Elena winced at the contact and Rosa's strength.

"I know." Elena mumbled back to her and ripped away, straitening her shirt. But she knew what to do now. Klaus may be a monster, but he was still a man, and they were all the same when it came to demonstrating their power, the power that he had over Elena. He liked to put her in her place, and he liked it even more when she crawled back to him, kissing his feet like he was a king.

Yes, Elena knew how to make her husband happy, she knew all the tricks and right buttons to press to distract him from his anger. She just needed to let him think that he was the one in charge, that he had the dominance over her.

And that was what she was going to do. That was what she'd done just too often.

* * *

Stefan was almost angry with himself for getting her go. He felt the need to know how she was. And that need couldn't be satisfied because there was no way in finding out how she was.

He paced through the living room, ran his hand's through his hair, over and over again, and took a few sips of water, every now and then.

"She'll be okay. You'll see her again." Bonnie reassured him, resting her hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking.

But Stefan was going crazy, so he shook his head, stepping away from Bonnie. "You don't know that for sure." Stefan told her.

"Yes I do. You know I have a sixth sense when it comes to stuff like this." she answered him and laughed quietly.

Stefan didn't feel like laughing at all. The memories of yesterday were hunting him, how she laid there on the ground, how he pulled her up again just to beat her down once more and then his head gave him the imagination of Klaus doing exactly that, right in this moment, whilst Stefan was walking around in the room, doing nothing helpful at all.

He actually didn't even know her, but it didn't matter to him. A girl like her deserved better, he thought to himself.

He was still wondering about the reasons why Elena wanted to get back to that beast, though. What did he have against her that she couldn't stay with Stefan and Damon?

Stefan leaned against the back of the couch and huffed to himself, murmuring as he ran his hand's over his face. "Maybe I should go and look for her."

"No!" Damon's voice echoed through the room. "I've a better idea." he said, a small but shifty smirk playing on his lips as he stepped beside Bonnie, wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her, grinning like a little boy. "Bonnie will go."

"What?" she asked, not able to stop herself from jerking away slightly from her own boyfriend. "Why?"

Damon laughed at her reaction. "Because you are a girl, and.."

"..and he won't mind girls talking to Elena." Stefan finished for his brother and gained a proud nod from Damon.

Bonnie starred at them for a moment, but Stefan hoped deeply that she'd agree to his brother's idea, because it was the best thing they'd come up after all. And he needed someone to check up on the perfect white house and the fragile beauty that was in it.

Stefan just wanted to know if she'd okay.

"You two are insane, but..." she swayed her head around for a moment, before she agreed on it. "..I'm in." Bonnie laughed, pecking Damon on the cheek. And he hugged her closely to him.

"But you'll be careful, babe." he ordered, raising an eyebrow at Bonnie slowly and she nodded in agreement.

Stefan loved seeing the two of them together, he still remembered how much they had hated each other in high school. Damon was such a bad boy and Bonnie the strong girl that didn't like to be played by boys. But they found their way to each other and are perfect together.

They were the dream couple to Stefan.

* * *

A long, red silk robe was the only thing that was now covering her body. And with nothing under it, she made her way upstairs and opened the door to Klaus' office as quiet as she could, carefully not to rip him out of his work.

Elena's eyes caught an whiskey bottle and she knew he'd been drinking, this wasn't making her feel better about anything, he was rougher when he was drunk. But she couldn't think of what would happen soon enough, maybe she naked around him would be enough for him today. God, Elena really hoped so.

And then she stepped completely into the room and shut the door, not caring about the noises it made, this time. And she knew Klaus had heard her coming in, because his head shot up, just lightly.

"Klaus.." Elena brought out, putting everything she had in her voice to make it sound powerful. "I'm here to apologize."

Suddenly Klaus turned around in his chair and Elena's robe slid down her body. Leaving her vulnerable self to him, giving herself into his hands.

Slowly an appreciatively smirk rolled up on Klaus' lips and he chuckled devilish as his eyes darkened dangerously. And there it was again, his possessive side. That loved to have her to his feet.

He stared at her like a piece of art, admiring the bruises, scars and scratches he had left on her body. "Desk, now!" he finally commanded and Elena obeyed.

Oh, he couldn't wait to sink his fingers into her flesh, this was like Christmas for him.

* * *

"Really. Be careful!" Damon and Stefan yelled after Bonnie as she drove off of the Salvatore property and onto the street.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Stefan asked Damon as Bonnie was away. He struggled with himself not to worry too much about her, but his head and mind were still playing with his imagination of how worse it could have hit the poor girl this time. And Tsefan hated every thought that passed his head right now.

"Trust Bonnie, she said Elena will be okay. C'mon, Stefan, you know the woman is something like a witch when it comes to other peoples lives." Damon laughed quietly, nodding his head at Stefan as he did so. "She told us Obama would come and he came. So, just hold on to Bonnie's words." he winked softly at his brother before he grabbed his shoulder and pulled him inside the Boarding House again.

"Sure, you're right. She'll be fine." Stefan muttered quietly.

"Yep. And now let's get a bourbon." he told Stefan as he took two glasses and poured them a drink. Typical Damon, he couldn't get enough of that stuff, Bonnie had to forbid it to him sometimes.

Stefan took his glass and drowned the cold liquid. It was burning hot down his throat, but he loved the feeling right now, it distracted him from Elena.

Damon sat down with Stefan on the couch and sighed. "What is it with you and this girl, anyways?" Damon asked, carefully, he didn't need to upset Stefan today. "You don't even know her."

Stefan lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug. He didn't know it himself, but he got pulled towards her like a moth to the light. She fascinated him in ways that couldn't be described.

"She's not just a girl, she's somehow special, I just don't know how yet." Stefan tried to explain to his brother and smiled. Finally he smiled again, for the very first time since Elena had left their house, Damon saw him smiling again.

"But she's trouble, Stefan." Damon said, shaking his head softly. "What if she isn't what you expect her to be?"

"I don't expect her to be anything, Brother. I just want to save her out of that nightmare and if get to know the girl with the pretty brown eyes and the hidden smile." he said and a little firework started inside of him, as he pictured Elena's face in his head.

"She seemed nice so far, but if she isn't good for you, don't expect me to just stand there and watch you go down with this girl." His brother warned him.

"I know, I know, Damon. No matter how far I go, you will be there to pull me back, every second, every day till you don't need me..." Stefan groaned, almost annoyed, but laughed right after. They had sworn that to each other ten years ago, when they were teenagers. They were always there for each other, and loved each other.

Stefan could always count on Damon. And that was what made a good family, trust, love and being there for each other.

Exactly what Stefan needed right now, while they were waiting for Bonnie to return with some news, but the time just didn't seem to pass. It was awfully hurting to hear the clock tic, but the time didn't pass. In this moment, Stefan wished he'd have a time machine so he could go back and try to keep Elena home with him.

He would have made her something to eat, let her bath, gave her some new clothes, maybe from Bonnie and then after another night, if she really wanted to go, he would have let her, but only with the promise that she'd call him and that he saw her again.

Oh if he'd only done that. It would have all been that much easier. But no, he let her go, and now his worry shot through the roof of his head and he had no idea if she was okay.

Stefan had always cared a lot for people, no matter if family or stranger, they were all the same to him. Humans.

* * *

Fifteen minutes and Bonnie was there. And when she saw the house, she couldn't believe that the pure evil lived in it. It was beautiful. Flowers, everything was light and shining, it seemed to be the wonderland. But yeah, sometimes the seemingly deceptive, Bonnie reminded herself as she stopped the car and got out. Time for the mission.

* * *

**Done. heh. And what do you think? Good? Yeah? No? Yeah? Maybe? Hahaha. **

**Well, I didn't like how much I jumped between the scenes this chapter, but I just needed to show you guys all of this, everything that Elena did. **

**This is probably the shortest of my three chapters so far, I promise you guys that the next one will be longer. ;) **

**And ********now get to work and please, please, please _REVIEW_, tell me what you think, _FOLLOW,_ if you'd like to know what happens next, _FAVORITE_ if you like or love the story.**

**Love; Cruelly Love. ;****** 3 **


	4. I came to see you

**Hey you guys. ^^ How is everyone? I know this update took me a while, but I was just too busy with RL, sooo many summer and pool parties, and then relationship drama. Well, you know that crap. But now I am back. **

**So, finally someone complained about the T Ration. I was asking that in chapter one, if it's too much, but I didn't get an answer on that, so I thought it all would be alright. I don't wanna change the Ration. And I can promise that it won't give much more of this violating scenes between Klaus and Elena. Maybe something in that direction, but nothing that hard anymore. So, I thought I'd warn the readers of this story in the summary. I'll add that this story is going to the edge of Rated T, because of domestic violence and that Klaus is abusive. I hope that is enough for you, please mention it in the review if there are any more problems. ;) **

**This chapter starts where we left off, ENJOY. **

* * *

Elena was sitting on the couch in the great living room upstairs, only wearing a hoodie and sweat pants, because she was alone and wanted to relax a bit. She had sent Rosa home and Klaus was working. The door bell started ringing as Elena switched the tv channel, and she looked over to the widow, wondering who would ring at her door.

The last time she was alone and someone was at her door was when Stefan brought her the jacket back, and that wasn't the best day she'd had.

But she hoped the best when she stood up, went downstairs and opened the door. Bonnie, what was she doing here, Elena wondered, frowning softly to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hey, Elena!" Bonnie greeted her smiling. This girl was one ball of sunshine, she could tell.

Elena shifted lightly on her spot. "Umm, hey.." she smiled quickly back at her.

Bonnie let her eyes run over Elena's body for a minute, and her eyes indeed caught a new bruise on Elena's leg, next to her knee, Bonnie couldn't remember that one when Stefan had brought Elena home with him. So it must be a new one.

"Can I come in?" Bonnie tried to invite herself in. Looking hopefully up at Elena. But she shook her head.

"It's a little messy in here." Elena muttered softly, shrugging her shoulders.

Bonnie frowned at her, knowing that this was just a lame excuse, she wondered what the actual reason was, though. Maybe Klaus was home. But no, there wasn't one car parked on the whole property, besides Bonnies now.

But Bonnie wouldn't gave up that easily. She knew she had said that Elena would come back all by herself, because woman like her always wanted help, but now she wasn't that sure anymore herself. Klaus seemed to have something on Elena, she wouldn't stay with him otherwise.

"Please?" Bonnie hacked in again.

Elena rolled her eyes under her eyelids, she was avoiding Bonnie's eyes. She sighed and shook her head to herself before she stepped aside and let Bonnie in, waving her towards the kitchen.

"Thanks." Bonnie smiled warmly. Making her way in the direction of where Elena's hand pointed.

"Mhmm.." Elena huffed and followed the black girl into the kitchen, offering her a chair as they sat down around a table. "So, what do you want?" she asked, her eyes on the table in front of her, she was still avoiding Bonnie's eyes, but Bonnie didn't care. She had spoken to people like this before, she knew what to do.

"I.." she started but decided that she didn't have to make a great show around Elena, so she was just direct. "Come with me." she broke out. "We can help you." Bonnie nodded at her, reaching her hand slowly over the table to take Elena's, but she pulled back.

"No." Elena said while leaning back into her chair. "I don't even need help, why would I?" she asked before she continued with something that made Bonnie fall out of her chair in her mind. "I'm happy." Elena said, simply as if it was true.

Bonnie couldn't help it but laugh at Elena, leaning back in her chair as well. "What are you telling me? You are happy? Where? Here? Never!" Bonnie answered her own questions and got a roll with the eyes from Elena for that.

"You don't know me, or anything about my marriage." Elena stated and leaned away.

Bonnie huffed. Frustrated with herself. "No, you are right, I don't." she said, and then her eyes went somehow sad. "But I can see that you're not happy." she murmured, shaking her head slowly at Elena. And her brown eyes bore into Elena's.

"You don't know anything.." Elena noted, more to herself than to Bonnie and looked down to the ground. This girl had no idea what was going on in her life and thought she could just show up at her door, uninvited, and save Elena from the mess that she'd once created.

No, no one could that. And no one would ever understand what she was doing, what she was living, why she was living like this and that it was unchangeable.

"So, tell me." Bonnie finally broke her out of her thoughts. Reaching over the table again and grabbing her hand, capturing it tightly this time and not letting it go as she looked Elena deeply into her eyes, letting her know it was okay to talk about things like this.

Elena really thought about it for a few moments as she just starred back at Bonnie, chewing on her lower lip in thought. But she figured that it was just a waste of time and shook her head again, closing her eyes as she pulled her hand out of Bonnie's and stood up again.

"I want you to leave now." she said, waving Bonnie away.

Bonnie let out a deep breath of disappointment. She really thought she had had her this time. But it was nothing once again.

So she stood just up and nodded, grabbing her bag. "Good, but if you ever need something. You know where to find Stefan and here.." she dived her hand in her bag and pulled out a card with her phone number on it. "This is my number. If you ever need me, I'm there."

And with that Bonnie walked out again.

Elena picked the card up, looking thoughtfully at it for a few moments. Maybe she could need a friend like Bonnie, but that would never work for her. She wasn't allowed to have friends she would actually like, she made sure of that when she started living this life, with Klaus and everything, with the friends she didn't like, that weren't there for her when she could need them, that friends that looked and heard away when Elena was hurt.

Yes, friends that actually cared about here was a luxury that Elena couldn't afford.

* * *

"Stefan, look Bonnie is coming!" Damon yelled as he saw the car driving towards the house, Stefan was making sandwiches in the kitchen, for Bonnie when she came home from her 'Save Elena' mission, and just in case she brought the girl with home, he had made some more Sandwiches.

Stefan wasn't a great cook at all, but simple things like Pancakes and Sandwiches were okay with him. It was eatable.

Both of the brothers ran towards the door, jerked it open and waited until the car came to stop, as they saw Bonnie stepping out, they sighed, both weren't too happy to see her coming back all alone, without Elena. But maybe she had some news, Stefan hoped and leaned against the door frame.

"Hey, Bon." he smiled as she walked up to them.

"Hey Stefan." she waved at him, smiling as she leaned over to Damon and pecked him on the lips. "Hey, Damon." she winked, smiling even wider now.

"Hey, angel." Damon smirked against her lips and pulled her closer for another quick kiss.

Bonnie pushed herself away from Damon's chest, to not get too distracted by him. "Later, baby." she said, petting Damon's cheek. "Now, we've to talk about what I was doing all day." she noted and made her way into the house and then into the living room, sitting down.

Stefan walked after her, followed by his brother, but Damon stopped next to Bonnie as Stefan continued walking to get the Sandwiches. When he came back, they could finally talk.

"So, what did you see, or hear?" Damon asked, sitting down on one of the couches.

"Elena was alone at home." She started. "Or at least it seemed like it. She wouldn't let me in at first, but of course I didn't just go away again, so she had to let me in at some point." Bonnie giggled and Damon gave her a proud smile. That was his girl.

"Go on." Stefan mumbled as he chewed on the sandwich.

"Yeah yeah.." Bonnie sighed. "Well, then we sat in the and talked, I wanted to help her, but she blocked every try." Bonnie shrugged sadly. "I didn't think it would be that hard to get her out of the hell, but still."

"Still what?" Stefan asked, he couldn't take his eyes off Bonnie, all his attention was focused on her and the things she told them.

"But we still won't give up. I gave her my number and she knows where you work." Bonnie winked at him. "Stefan, it will be okay." she reassured him softly.

"Mhmm..." Damon nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend on this one.

"Yeah, probably. Was that all?" Stefan asked, hoping to get something else.

"Yep. Sorry." Bonnie shrugged.

Stefan huffed slightly, standing up and grabbing his jacket. "I have to work now anyways." he said and made his way outside.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Damon asked Bonnie who was looking after Stefan with a frown on her forehead.

She was asking herself the exact same question, even thought Stefan didn't know Elena at all and had her only seen like two times in his live, he was fighting for her to get out of the hell that she called her live, but that was him, and Bonnie didn't know him any different, but she was still worried that he'd put himself in danger to save the girl.

She turned back to Damon and shrugged. "I hope so.." she admitted.

"Great, because..." Damon was grinning now and two of his fingers where walking up Bonnie's thigh, he shifted closer to her and then attacked her with kisses.

"Damon!" She yelled through giggles.

But he wasn't able to stop himself anymore. "You said 'Later, Baby'!" he nodded and pulled her into his arms, kissing her with all the passion he had, he had missed her all day whist she was with Elena. Now was Damon time.

* * *

"Hey, Matt. Mind if I do kitchen today?" Stefan asked as he arrived at work and knotted the pinny around his waist.

"No, do whatever you want." Matt laughed and grabbed the paper to wait the table.

Stefan really wasn't in the mood to put his happy face on and smile politely at all the people that were sitting in the Diner, and they didn't deserve to get pulled down by his mood, so he went right into the kitchen and stayed with his grumpy self, backing waffles and pancakes all day.

He had just burnt his finger on a too hot plate of pancakes as Matt yelled for him. "Stefan!"

"What?"

"Two pancakes, with Nutella, three coffee, one of them with sugar and milk and the other one black, please." Matt yelled softly. "Oh and here's a woman waiting for you, she says it's important." He added.

A woman, waiting for him? He didn't need to think twice until he knew it must have been Elena. "I'll be there in a second." he answered loudly from the kitchen and got to work with the three coffees.

He accidentally poured too much sugar in the first one, which didn't really matter to him, no, not at all, all he was seeing right now was that Elena was waiting for him. She was there and maybe needed help.

He placed the three cups of coffee in front of Matt, one of them was too sweet because of the sugar, he had put milk in the second instead of the first and the third was too full at all. He had messed them all three up, but it all didn't matter to him, because it was really Elena, who was sitting at the table, playing nervously with her hands.

He made his way over to her, raning a hand through his messy hair before he arrived at where she sat. "Hey!"

She looked up at him, and his eyes fell on the scar that was still above her eyebrow. But he shifted his look quickly back to hers, his green orbs meeting her brown ones.

She was still, not saying anything, Stefan thought she might be uncomfortable, so he took the seat beside her, frowning softly as he turned to her. "Why are you here?" he asked her, bringing up a warm smile to smooth her a little.

She seemed to still struggle with herself, she regretted coming here if she was honest. She didn't even have a clear plan or idea why she was here and what that would change for her, or if she wanted to change something.

Of course she would love if her life turned out good for her, just for once, and it seemed like that was possible, with the help of Stefan and his family. But Elena didn't even know them at all, and could she really burden a few nice strangers with her problems?

She fidgeted with her fingers, playing with her ring. "I came to see you.." she finally brought out and Stefan saw her relaxing a little in her seat.

He leaned back, keeping the smile on his lips as he looked at her. "That's nice.." he laughed quietly. "And now, you have seen me." he nodded, kind of to himself.

Elena let out a small laugh, even though she didn't really feel like it. "Yeah, true." she shrugged.

Stefan sighed, she was like a rock, not giving much away. "C'mon, why are you really here?" he leaned forward again, closer to her over the table, "You can always tell me." he noted.

"I..." she lifted her shoulders in an uncomfortable manner. "I guess.." he stuttered out. "Bonnie told me, I could always come to see you and.." she trailed off, not knowing how to continue her own sentence at all.

"...and you wanted my help...?" Stefan tried to finish.

And it took a moment, but he then gained a small, slow nod with her head from Elena.

"I came, looking for help." she agreed. "...but, I don't know if I want help." she mumbled out, not sure if she made any sense today.

* * *

**Hiiii, so you are done. Hehehe. and what do you all think? **

******And ********now get to work and please, please, please _REVIEW_, tell me what you think, _FOLLOW,_ if you'd like to know what happens next, _FAVORITE_ if you like or love the story.**


End file.
